


The Most Baffling Arrest Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Because she loves our spidey boy, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Don't copy to another site, Homeless Peter Parker, I just didn't want her to have kicked Peter out, Irondad, May dies before it starts, Mentor Tony Stark, No.9 Shackled, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, shackled, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Peter Parker is just a nice homeless kid who bit off more than he could chew, so what is Tony Stark doing here?Or,Peter Parker is arrested. Tony Stark is confusing the hell out of everyone.





	The Most Baffling Arrest Of Them All

He didn't like to complain.

Sure, he had had very meager food this month, which he had been forced to get by stealing, going against his very own moral code. So what if he had gotten so used to the hunger that his stomach didn't even growl anymore? It's not like there weren't people suffering much worse out there, people who had to resort to  _ other things _ to even survive.

Maybe that would be him soon -

He didn't want to think about that.

No, he didn’t like to complain. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t aware of how much his life utterly sucked.

A homeless teenager, out on the streets every night after his Aunt May died, knowing he couldn’t be Spider-Man with a foster family.

He kept telling himself that, refusing to acknowledge that he was just scared of another Skip Westcott being the person in charge of him.

* * *

So far his luck am ong the streets had held out, his powers allowing him to get into the spots that no one else could, meaning he was pretty much left alone.

It didn’t last.

Of course, it didn't, he was Peter Parker, nothing did.

* * *

“So, kid, what are you doing trying to steal?” 

There was an idiot in front of him, one who had clearly never gone a day without food. Clearly didn't even have a working brain if he couldn't look at Peter's ratty clothes and non-existent fat and put two and two together.

_ Stupid, stupid. You got caught, stupid, now you’re going to get put into the system and you’ll have to quit being Spider-Man and - _

“I do believe you’re trying to question a minor without a guardian present, Officer.”

_Mr Stark?_

* * *

Tony Stark had been searching for Peter Parker for months now. It had taken him an embarrassing amount of time to realise that Peter wasn't just avoiding him, but was legitimately missing after his Aunt's death. The death of May Parker was one that Tony had been forced to come to terms with, he knew that the kid had no one else, no other family alive.

Sometimes he'd have nightmares about May, she'd be shouting at him, as she often had, but these times it was different.

_"You've lost my kid!"_

_"He's probably out there dead somewhere thanks to you."_

_"This is all your fault."_

It made him want to scream with frustration sometimes, left tears in his eyes, but in the end, he was Tony Stark and it only made him search harder.

So when Friday got a match of someone with Peter's face walking into a police station, he did not waste a minute before he was out of the door, giving a confused Happy directions.

_What have you gotten yourself into this time?_

* * *

Peter couldn't believe it. His heart was almost leaping out of his chest with a mixture of anxiety and relief.

He was so glad to see Mr Stark after so long, he had missed him terribly. At first, he didn't go to the lab because he was mourning over May, but it soon turned into embarrassment over his situation. He doubted Iron Man would want some homeless kid trampling around his expensive equipment.

He didn't think for a minute that Tony had even been searching for him. Why would he? Peter was easily replaceable.

Staring down at his hands, still shackled as they had been ever since he had been caught, Peter decided he simply wouldn't look at Mr Stark, because then he wouldn't exist.

He could break the chains easily, barely an ounce of his strength would be needed. He wouldn't, his identity would be at risk then, but he reassured himself with the fact that he could, if he chose to, if he needed to get away.

He had to stop himself from jumping on the ceiling when a hand rested on his shoulder, gripping it in an attempt at comfort. Looking down, he recognised the various scars adorning Mr Starks hand, scars that he had come to memorise through numerous lab sessions of watching his mentor work with his hands.

"As his father, I would be happy to sit with him whilst you question him."

The idiot in front of him looked even more confused than Peter felt, although Peter thought that the guy probably got confused a lot. _Father? What is he playing at? Maybe he's trying to get me out of here to yell at me himself? At least I'd be able to use my powers against Mr Stark, if I can just get out of here I can escape again. I guess I'll have to play along._

"Umm, father, sir?"

"That's right, I'd normally say I'm a proud father, but I can't believe you Peter Stark! We've talked about how you're not supposed to go against the government ideals of fascism and pure idiocy by breaking laws."

He could do this, he'd always loved drama as a kid but had had to stop because of Flash's teasing.

"But dad! I can't stand it anymore, the constant repression and outright stupidity that happens every day."

"We'll talk about this when we get home young man, don't think that you've gotten out of trouble."

"Actually, excuse me, Tony Stark, sir. I have to arrest him."

"Surely this isn't something a little bail money can't fix? Doesn't even have to go through the system, I can give you the cash now and you'll be free to take the proper actions to dispose of it."

A greedy glint entered the man's eye as he demanded what was surely much more than the normal bail money.

Tony agreed quickly, wanting out of the station - he could see Peter starting to get antsy.

After receiving the money, the Officer quickly unlocked the shackles holding Peter's wrists hostage. Peter rubbed them gently, trying to remove the feeling that lingered from the cold metal.

"Come on kid, let's get you home."

As they left the station, Peter struggled to tell Tony about May.

"Mr Stark, umm, May is... I mean to say, I can make my own way home." He was glaring down at his feet, even after seven months, he still wasn't able to state that simple fact out loud.

"I know what happened to May, don't worry kiddo, you're coming home with me. I've been searching for you for a while now, you're not going to be leaving my eyesight for at least a year."

Peter's eyes filled with tears as he realised that of course, Mr Stark knew, he was brilliant, perfect in that he always knew what was troubling Peter. He had been an idiot, worse than the Officer, to believe that Tony Stark would ever give up on him.

Tony's arm wrapped itself around Peter's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the forehead, guiding him to the car.

Happy was still inside and as he saw Peter climb in, he was filled with all sorts of happy feelings that he would never admit to. He struggled over what to say for a second but settled with a simple:

"Parker, good to see you're back. It's been too peaceful without you."

There, that was emotional enough and Tony hadn't even heard a word of it as he walked round to the other side of the car.

Peter had been an idiot to believe he had no family left. May hadn't been blood-related to him. Who said that anyone else had to be to make them family?

**Author's Note:**

> I ... don't really like this one. Nothing seems quite right and I wrote it too quickly.
> 
> But let me know what you think?
> 
> Also, Peter's views are Peter's views.


End file.
